


Can He Be Saved

by lauranatink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauranatink/pseuds/lauranatink
Summary: Its been four years since the war and it's become known to those who were 'granted' the Dark Mark that Voldemort had made a special enhancement to the spell. If he died, then he was going to take down as many of his followers as he could with him. What will Draco Malfoy do when the only way to survive is to get married?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **So, this is only my second ever fanfiction. I'd love any and all feedback because otherwise I don't know how I'll ever possibly improve. This will also be updated once a week at least if not more often just like my other one. So please, again, FEEDBACK! *sets out cookies***

It had been so many years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy was truly glad of how things had turned out. He had been an idiot, a teenager wanting to prove himself to his father and show the world that he was more than just a snivelling brat. Of course, he really  _had_ just been a snivelling brat at the time. When he'd actually been given the Dark Mark he believed his Aunt Bellatrix, that it was an honor, that it proved the Dark Lord's faith in his abilities and that he would be able to restore the family name of Malfoy. 

What a load of bull that had been. 

After having been given the task to kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco hadn't wanted to go through with any of it. The subsequent actions that followed only reinforced that belief and by the time the Battle came around, Draco knew he had been on the wrong side. That was why he hadn't told them it was Granger and Weasley, with Potter, at the house. That was why when he found out that he could at least help repair the school with the Malfoy wealth he didn't complain. He thought that he should've gotten a harsher sentence. Community service hours, probation, and paying to fix the school just hadn't seemed like enough. But he did it, without a single complaint and he tried to become a better person from his experiences. 

He'd returned to Hogwarts after the school was rebuilt to finish out his N.E.W.T.s and it was about as bad as he thought it would be. There were people blaming him, rightfully, and people who thought that he should be in Azkaban. But he pushed through it and out of all that he was able to at least apologize to the one person he'd wanted to most. It hadn't been much, just a simple 'I'm sorry' one day after Potions in Slughorn's class to Granger before rushing out to hide out in the library and keep his head down. He'd gotten his test scores as high as he wanted and was currently working in the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries while helping with some outside projects like an orphanage. He'd also learned quite a bit about muggles. 

But then, only a few short months after returning year had been completed, Draco had started to feel quite a bit of pain from the Dark Mark. It was intense, and it truthfully scared the shit out of him. The last time it had burned like this was when the Dark Lord had been alive and there was just no possible way. Talking it over with a few other Death Eaters, he found that they were having the same issues. The pain came and went, sometimes causing him to buckle down and end up in the fetal position and others just a mild irritant on his skin. Draco never knew when it was coming and that was the worst part. 

When Theodore Nott got married and said that the pain was gone, hadn't returned in six months, Draco wondered what the man had done for that to happen. When a few other Death Eater's he'd known also got married--all in magically binding marriages and most arranged--Draco knew what it was. The marriage. The Dark Lord had never understood the concept of love so love  _had_ to be the answer. Well, more specifically, the marriage contract. The binding of one magical witch or wizard to another had to supercede whatever curse the Dark Lord had put on the Dark Mark. But that meant Draco was out of bloody luck. He'd gone on a few dates, sure, but he hadn't really been interested in anyone. Definitely not enough to bloody marry one and he'd spurned his mother's attempts at an arranged marriage. 

As a result, Draco took quite a bit of time to having a shot or two of firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott was a bartender there and she had forgiven him quite a bit quicker than others. 

"What's goin' on Malfoy?" She asked in her regular cheerful voice as she poured him his first shot. 

Draco shrugged. "Just had a long day at work." He answered absently. 

Hannah raised an eyebrow at that. "You've been in here way too much for it to be a long day at work everyday. C'mon, Draco. What's really going on?" She sounded concerned and Draco felt a bit bad making his friend worry. 

"Really, it's fine Hannah. I've just been having a hard time of things lately and I'm not sure what--if anything--I can do to make things better." He told her. "You know about the pain I've been having?" 

"Yeah, Theo told me about it at first when he was in here trying to find others with the same....affliction." Hannah said carefully as her eyes darted to the Dark Mark. 

Draco's grey eyes showed no mirth as he barked out a short laugh. "Affliction, that's one way to put it." He stayed silent for a few moments and held his hand out for another shot that he quickly downed. "Turns out that old Voldy had a backup plan in case he died. The noseless worm was going to take his bitches down with him." He put a hand over his face. "Seems the only way to  _not_ die is to get married." 

"That shouldn't be an issue for you, you're attractive, intelligent, loaded." Hannah grinned. "Did you just come here to fish for compliments Malfoy cause Neville still has some devil's snare he can use on you if he thinks you're trying to steal me away," she told him in a teasing tone of voice. 

Draco snorted. "I'm not going to steal anyone's wife." He told her as he took another shot and then leaned back a bit. "But really, I can't marry someone Hannah. I'd be dooming the poor woman to being stared at, ridiculed, called terrible things, and not to mention yeah I'm loaded but most people still think I'm a terrible man. There aren't many who forgive me. They see me as a loaded man that got off easy because of my age at the time." He sighed as he ran a hand through his silky blonde locks. "I'm good enough for a one night stand, but I'm not going to put a woman through that." 

Hannah looked at Draco for a moment and then poured him a glass of water. "You know, you could just find a woman that's willing to put up with all of that. You're a pureblood. Don't your families usually have arranged marriages set up? Something that's mutually beneficial?" 

Draco nodded. "I was supposed to marry Greengrass, but that ended right after sentencing. Which I was fine with. I'm sure Pansy would've  _loved_ to get her hands in me but I passed on that as well." He replied with a cheeky grin. "But I'm not sure there's  _any_ woman willing to put up with things like that for a man she doesn't love. No matter how much I might hope to find one." 

"I know a woman that has been in the spotlight for a while. Marrying her, hell dating her, would help your family name out quite a bit. I also know that she's currently trying to fund about three different projects--which isn't going well--and that she's in over her head when it comes to some of the business aspects. Want me to set you two up on a blind date?" Hannah offered as she leaned onto the table and looked Draco in the eyes. "You would have to really trust me." She continued. 

"What woman?" 

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a blind date. She's beautiful, intelligent enough to keep up a conversation with you, and she's stubborn." Hannah continued with a sly grin. "She's not a blonde like the women you tend to be around but I'm sure you'd still find her attractive." 

Draco pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, what can it hurt? Set us up for tomorrow night at seven. Here so I can hex you if it goes badly." 

"Seven, tomorrow night it is." Hannah replied with a wide grin. 


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the Harry Potter Franchise.
> 
> A/N: This does not currently have a beta, I’m at work on weekends and it’s super slow, hence the quickly posted next chapter :) any and all feedback is welcomed and thank you so much for the support I’ve received so far!

Hermione wasn’t sure what she’d expected after the war. She was intelligent to know that it wasn’t going to all just be happy rainbows, there would still be some concerns, still be death eaters that needed to be rounded up and tried. But she had thought that she would at least be able to rest, be happy for a bit, and maybe even have an actual relationship with Ron. A _real_ relationship with Ron. 

How wrong had she been. 

It was great at first, if a little annoying. She was called a war heroin, people wanted her autograph, and pictures of her, Harry, and Ron were in the prophet for months. She testified on behalf of Draco Malfoy, which astonished quite a few people since the word ‘mudblood’ was carved into her arm due to Bellatrix Lestrange. Yet she knew that Draco wasn’t totally bad, he’d just been misguided and from what Harry said he’d had to take care of his family. Voldemort hadn’t given him a choice and Hermione was sympathetic towards his actions. That didn’t mean she was completely his friend though. 

When it came to Ron…it had been incredible. There was passion, feelings, and Hermione was _deliriously_ happy. For 6 months it went that way and Hermione thought that there was no going back. She truthfully thought that Ron was ‘the one’ but that was just a young girls fantasy. The ‘war hero’ and fame had gotten to Ron and as a result he wanted to explore. He wanted to see other people but instead of just telling her, he’d let her find out on her own. 

By walking in on him having sex with some blonde woman he met at training to be an Auror. 

That had been when things really took a turn. Hermione had been obviously upset and had instantly moved out of Grimmauld Place where they’d been staying with Harry. Harry had told her she was welcome to stay, he seemed to be truly hurt and worried about Hermione but Hermione didn’t want Harry to feel like he had to choose between the two of them. Her moving out made more sense, she was the girl and she was planning on returning to Hogwarts anyway for final year. 

She got through school and her N.E.W.T.’s were incredible. She had even been able to find her parents in Australia with the help of Harry, Ron, Bill, and Ginny. Hermione still hadn’t quite forgiven Ron for what he’d done, especially not hearing him complain about how Hermione just hadn’t put in enough effort but she was thankful for his help in finding her parents so she was civil when around him. 

Then she’d gotten a job in the Department of Magical Research and it was great. She was able to use her knowledge for something worthwhile and also still had some free time to work on her side projects. Hermione was _trying_ to start up two orphanages. One for wizarding children and one for muggles, the truth was that the war had taken it’s toll on both the wizarding and muggle world and there were many children left without homes that needed better treatment. But the funding. It cost _so much_ to start the projects and Hermione also didn’t have the business experience to things. 

She was sitting at her desk, staring at the paper in front of her about the cost to even _house_ the orphanage and start it up without children when Hannah walked in. Hermione looked up at her friend and gave her a warm smile as she tucked some of her brown curls behind her ear, they’d softened since school. Her brown eyes just looked tired and worn, she’d been stressing out too much trying to make it all work. 

“Hey, Hannah. Did we have lunch scheduled for today?” Hermione asked as she tried to find her planner. 

“We didn’t, but I figured you should get something to eat anyway. You’re working yourself too hard.” Hannah replied as she basically _pulled_ Hermione from her desk. “I have news for you anyway, good news!” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as Hannah linked their arms and they started walking towards the cafeteria. “What news?”

“I found someone to sponsor the orphanages and help you with them.” 

“Who?!” Hermione demanded as she stopped moving. 

“That’s a secret,” Hannah replied sheepishly. “To tell you the truth, my friend has had a bad run of things since the war. He’s a great guy now, don’t get me wrong, but he hasn’t been given as many opportunities as he should’ve. Even Neville’s forgiven him for quite a bit and the two get along well.” Hannah continued, trying to get Hermione to start moving again. 

“Okay…so this would what? Help his image?” Hermione asked as she started moving. 

“Basically, but he also needs _your_ help. You’re an exceptionally brilliant witch and he’s an exceptionally intelligent wizard. I think you two would get along nicely and be able to help one another.”

“Are you just setting me up with a date?” Hermione growled. She hadn’t dated much since Ron, but she had gone out a few times with Hannah and Ginny, mostly when they forced her. 

“Sort of, but give it a chance Hermione. He really does need your help and let’s face it, you need his. Those orphanages cost money and someone with an idea of how to run a business. He can help you with that.” Hannah said bluntly. Blunt was always good with Hermione. 

Biting her lip, Hermione looked down and thought about it. It was true. The orphanages were something she truly wanted to do, something that would matter. She had all this fame from helping out in the war but she still hadn’t done anything that _mattered._ Something that she _loved._

“Fine, I’ll meet him. When and where?” She asked petulantly. 

Hannah’s eyes lit up. “Seven o’clock tonight at the Leaky Cauldron. Dress casual but nice.” 

After lunch, Hermione spent the majority of the rest of the day dealing with a cursed artifact that one of the Auror’s had found. It was difficult and took up her mind, which was good because it prevented her from being too worried about this bloody date idea that Hannah had come up with. 

Eventually it came time for Hermione to go home and start getting ready for the date. Walking into her bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror critically. Her brown curls were slightly frazzled from working on the cursed artifact, her brown eyes weren’t as warm as she remembered them being when she was at Hogwarts, her small spattering of freckles standing out against her pale skin. When was the last time she’d truly smiled? 

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she took a long, hot shower. The water helping relax some of the built up tension and made her hair more manageable when she got out. Using her wand she dried off, letting her hair dry quicker so it would lie in soft waves over her shoulders. Hermione then put on a pair of black slacks, black ankle boots, and a rather form fitting—but slightly professional looking—purple top. It only had one shoulder, and it made her look a little less pale, which she appreciated. 

Not bothering with make up, she grabbed her purse and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. When she got inside, Hannah rather quickly showed her to a table with a wink and a grin and set down a glass of moscato that Hermione took a sip of as she looked down at the files she’d brought. Hannah had said it was a date, but she’d also said that this man could help her, she assumed he’d want to see what exactly he’d be helping her with. Which also made her wonder what she could help _him_ with. 

At that moment she heard a gentle cough and saw a masculine figure from the corner of her eye. Turning her attention from the files to the man, she saw first the nice pants, extremely nice looking emerald long sleeved shirt, and finally her eyes rose to his face. The grey eyes weren’t as cold as she remembered, his blonde hair not as slicked back, but she knew who this was. 

“Malfoy?” She asked incredulously. Seeing the wonder reflected in his eyes as he recognized her as well.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting since returning year, and it's a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything in the Harry Potter Franchise. 
> 
> A/N. I intended to reply a lot sooner than this but with my daughters birthday and Easter things got hectic. Aha. My bad. But Replies will come more frequently after this probably another chapter on Wednesday if not sooner. I hope you enjoy!

The moment that Draco had entered the Three Broomsticks, he knew that Hannah was quite a bit more excited for this blind date than she should be and that made him a bit nervous. He hadn't brought flowers, he had no idea who the hell he was meeting with after all and that was too presumptuous. He was dressed in an emerald shirt, nice pants, and even had his hair in some semblance of order as he walked over to the table Hannah had pointed out where a brunette in a purple shirt seemed to be sitting with a file folder in front of her. What sort of woman brought a file folder to a date? 

Then she looked up and his grey eyes widened. No bloody way. Granger. Hermione fucking Granger was his blind date?! Draco's mind was whirring as he thought over the information Hannah had said about the blind date. She'd said the woman wasn't a blonde, no, she wasn't that was damn sure. Hannah'd also said the woman was intelligent enough to keep a conversation with him, beautiful, stubborn, and that she'd been in the spotlight. _Merlin._ Draco was going to bloody buy Hannah a dictionary and highlight the word understatement. 

Yet how in the hell was a date with Granger going to work?! She seemed just as shocked to see him there. That was when he realized that he hadn't said anything for about forty five seconds and he coughed. 

"Yeah, it's me. Erm. May I sit?" Draco asked politely as he indicated the seat across from her. He wasn't the same man after all and even though this wasn't exactly what he had thought it would be Hannah had obviously had something in mind when she'd set the two of them up. 

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said as she pulled the file back towards him and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

Draco had to admit that Hermione did look beautiful and cleaned up well. Sitting down across from her, he looked up at Hannah as she set a glass of water in front of him and gave the two of them a grin. 

"Now, I know the two of you weren't expecting one another but the situation is still exactly the same. The only difference is that the two of you have met in the past. You're both different people, mostly, so why don't you pretend like you _don't_ know one another and talk. First lay the facts on the table and go from there." Hannah suggested gently. She then placed a hand on each of one of theirs, her eyes gentle. "I love you both dearly, you both mean loads to me, and you both need help." She gave them a smile. "Call me over when you're ready to order!" She then left after setting down menus. 

Draco knew that Hannah had a point but that didn't make this any less awkward. Where the hell was he supposed to start? By introducing himself? That just sounded absolutely ridiculous since Hermione Granger of all people knew who he was better than most. She'd stood up for him at the hearing after the war after all. Not to mention he'd been partnered with her quite a bit returning year during classes due to the two of them being the top of their year. 

"Erm, I guess Hannah told you that I need your help. Did she tell you with what?" Draco asked slowly, not sure what information--if any--Hannah would've told her. 

Hermione took a drink of her wine and shook her head. "She just said that you were an intelligent wizard that needed my help both with your image and something else." She explained. "I can understand the image part, but I'm not sure what else _I_ could help you with." 

Now Draco just wanted some alcohol because this could potentially be more awkward than any other portion of this conversation. Sighing, Draco put a hand over his shirt where the Dark Mark was and looked down at the table. 

"Obviously, you know about the mark." He started slowly, not looking at her and as a result missing her nodding her head as her chocolate brown eyes focused on him, gentle but intent. "Well Voldemort somehow added an additional part to the mark that none of us realized until after quite a bit of time had passed since he'd died. The Mark causes quite a bit of pain, at first it was just pinpricks of pain, then it gradually gets worse and worse and more frequent until eventually the pain is so intense it causes a heart attack or a stroke." Draco said quietly. "So far, the only thing that has seemed to cause the mark to stop this...curse is for the witch or wizard with the mark to get married." When he was finished he finally looked up at the brunette and saw that her eyes were wide. 

"A-are you trying to tell me you want me to marry you?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of trying to process the information she just had. 

Draco laughed weakly. "I'm telling you that prior to seeing that it was _you_ I was meeting on this blind date that had been the intended goal, yes. Now, though, I completely understand not going that route so if you have _any_ ideas on how to just get this curse to stop I'd appreciate it." He confessed. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hannah mentioned that you needed assistance too, though. Something about projects to fund? I'd still like to hear about those." He told her honestly.

\--

Hermione had been shocked to hear about the curse. If that was really something that was going on then the Ministry should know about it so that they could research it but that wasn't her place. One of them would have to be willing to come in and be evaluated after all and she couldn't force Draco to go in. That was another thing. Hannah had set her up on a date with Draco Malfoy. Sure, she'd heard nothing bad about him since the war. She'd actually heard that he'd been doing quite a bit of good, donating money and trying to help out where he could but that didn't mean he'd changed as a _person_. Yet, the Draco Malfoy she remembered wouldn't have _asked_ if he could sit or explained. He'd have demanded her assistance and to sit. 

Then he even asked her about her projects to fund. 

"Oh, erm, I actually brought information on them." Hermione confessed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she pushed the folder over to him. "I want to open two orphanages, one for wizarding children and one for muggle children impacted by the war. There are still so many children that are homeless, or just so many orphanages that are at full capacity and I want to help. Unfortunately I don't have the funds for it and I've never taken on something like this before so people aren't very open to it." She sighed. 

Rubbing her temples she picked up the menu and looked at it as she allowed Draco to flip through the information. There was a lot of information in there after all, the houses she'd found for the orphanages, information on cost, loans, even information on her since she hadn't known _who_ would be meeting with her. When she'd figured out what she wanted to eat she set the menu down and bit her lip as she waited for Draco to finish. 

"Do you mind if we order before I get into this?" Draco asked after he finished and looked up at Hermione. 

"No, of course not," Hermione said, surprised he'd asked. 

After ordering their food, Draco flipped open the file to the information on the loans. "I understand that you're trying to get a loan on the business from a muggle lender for the muggle orphanage. That makes sense, as it would be a muggle operation but are you also planning on being in charge of the orphanage there as well as the wizarding one? It would probably be more beneficial if you are only in charge of one and the cosigner you choose is in charge of the other." Draco explained. "That way you're both involved in both ventures and equally invested, it also makes it harder for either of you to try and topple the other down the road as can sometimes happen in business ventures." 

Hermione's eyes widened. "I-I hadn't thought of that." 

Draco gave her a small smile. "What you're wanting to do is admirable and I would have no problem in assisting you if you really would like." He told her honestly. "I do have a few questions, though, if you don't mind." 

"Go ahead," she said a little hesitantly as she took another sip of her wine. 

"Why didn't you ask Harry Potter or Ron Weasley to help you?" 

Hermione froze at that and then carefully set the wine glass down as her hand had shook slightly. She should've known at some point Harry and Ron would've come up. "Harry probably would've been more than happy to help if I'd asked, but he's got his wedding to pay for and then I know him and Ginny want to start a family." Hermione answered softly. "Harry helped me a lot, let me live with him for a while after the war, helped me with funds to find my parents, and I didn't want to ask for more." 

"That's reasonable." Draco said gently. "What about Weasley, you two always seemed close. I'm a bit surprised the two of you aren't together." 

"We were. It did not end well." Hermione replied in a clipped voice.

"Ah." Draco said gracefully and let the matter drop. 

"I would be willing to submit my information through along with yours in two weeks. I have to allow my lawyers to go through the information formally first. Will that be okay with you?" Draco asked her suddenly.

Hermione looked up in astonishment. "B-but I haven't agree--"

"No strings attached. It's a noble cause, something _should_ be done to help the children and I have the means to do so. I wouldn't be able to do it on my own because of the Malfoy name and I hate that so if I can help by doing this with you then I gladly will without anything in return." Draco informed her as they got their food. "So let's eat our dinner and I can meet you in my offices in two weeks to finalize it all if you don't mind?" 

The brunette looked down for a moment. Draco really did need help, though, if what he was saying was true. 

"I'll do it. Marry you." She said suddenly. Hearing a clatter of silverware landing on a plate she looked up and to her amusement she saw that Draco's fork had landed on his plate and his eyes were wide. 

"You--Wha--really?" He asked.

"Really." Hermione answered, amused. "I'm not saying I'll have sex with you, or that the marriage will be soon. We can go on a few dates so it's realistic and can help your image, buy me a ring--nothing expensive! Then we'll plan and get married with however long that'll take and in the meantime we'll research the curse. If we can find a way to prevent the curse from killing you and fix it in the meantime then we'll just cancel the wedding, if not then we can always annul the marriage." Hermione explained. "If that's alright." She amended.

Draco nodded. "It's perfect, Hermione. Thank you." He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit long, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Any and all feedback welcomed!


	4. What happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione had agreed to what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updating. Life happened, SUPER bad health and some family issues. Second, I want to thank everyone for their comments and follows! I'm enjoying this so much and all the support is very welcomed. Third, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer. I sadly do not own the Harry Potter Franchise.

After the rather awkward blind first date that Hermione went on with Draco, she went home and spent the majority of the next few days trying to process what she’d actually agreed to. In the moment, she’d agreed to marrying Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy!_ How was it possible at all that she had actually agreed to that? But she had, and she wasn’t going to go back on her word since she knew that was how it was going to save Draco. At least for now.

A week went by and Hermione still hadn’t figured out any additional information on the Dark Mark. The brunette was getting frustrated, her brown curls getting a bit frazzled as she continued her research. Now that she was actively involved and had all information on what was going on, or at least what she thought was all the information, she was trying to find a solution. It wasn’t easy to find someone to marry, and magical marriages were more binding than just an exchange of vows so Hermione didn’t want anyone to feel forced into the situation.

Yet all the brunette found, from the many books she’s crammed her freckled face into, was the incantation to create the mark, the history behind it, and what it looked like. She already _knew_ all of that damn information. She didn’t need it re-iterated multiple times over.

“This is no use!” She growled, frustrated as she shut the final book and leaned back in the black cushioned chair she’d brought into her office after the first day.

“What’s no use?” Came a male voice Hermione recognized. She was so shocked at hearing that voice in her office that she almost fell off the chair as she leaned back just a little too far when twisting to look at her doorway. Hermione wasn’t imagining things, Draco Malfoy was standing in all his slim splendor in the doorframe of her office.

Taking a moment she just drank him in. He was always a good looking man but without his blonde locks slicked back he actually looked a lot better in her opinion. Wearing a pair of nice black trousers and a rather complimentary deep blue, long sleeved shirt. She wondered for a moment if she’d ever seen him in short sleeves, and couldn’t place it. That was a bit interesting.

“Just some research I’m doing.” Hermione answered finally, blushing just a bit when she realized she’d just spent a full minute not responding to the man because she was too busy looking at his appearance.

Draco raised an eyebrow and that oh so familiar smirk appeared on his face. “Research on…?”

“The mark.” She told him honestly. “I thought that since I agreed to help I’d try and do a bit more research before the next time I saw you but there’s nothing here. I think I’m going to talk to a healer, get as much information as I can about the effects a permanent mark like that can have or if they have any ideas on how that type of an adjustment could be placed on it without the knowledge of the person receiving the mark.”

“Regretting the decision to agree to marriage?” He asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the beautiful brunette woman. Shit. He needed to stop thinking of her as beautiful because this was all a farce, he couldn’t allow any actual feelings into this.

Shaking her head, Hermione stood up and tucked a curl behind her ear. “It’s not that, but I thought it would be helpful if I found a way to figure this all out. The last thing I want is for everyone with the mark to go through this. I’m aware there were a lot of bad people, trust me, I know. But there were also people, like you, that were practically forced into it.”

“Ever noble.” Draco murmured, so soft Hermione almost didn’t catch it.

“Did you need something though, Draco?” She asked, tilting her head as she leaned against her desk.

“Oh, erm..” he trailed off a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know that technically we already had a first date but I thought you deserved to actually be asked on a first date by me.” He said a bit awkwardly. Why was it so much more awkward to ask Hermione Granger on a date? He’d gone on dates with other women, she was just another woman after all.

Hermione’s eyes, however, were wide. “I mean, sure?” She replied just as awkwardly. Oh _Merlin_ , was this how the entire marriage arrangement she’d agreed to was going to go? Maybe she really should get this figured out and resolved so that she didn’t have to marry him. Well, she was already trying that after all.

“Okay, great. There’s this place that I want to take you. Erm..I can pick you up tomorrow night at seven?” He suggested. “Wear nice clothes, not too fancy and comfortable shoes you can walk in.”

“Wait, what?”

“Comfortable shoes, nice clothes.” Draco repeated slowly as a grin spread across his face. “Unless you’re scared Granger?” He teased.

“Of course not, I’m just surprised that you’re not going to try and flaunt your wealth.” Hermione replied in a cool tone. She actually just hadn’t really thought that she’d hear him suggest anything other than extremely fancy clothes.

“I don’t need to flaunt my wealth, you of all people are aware of how much money I have and you’re probably one of the only women that doesn’t care.” Draco shrugged casually. “Tomorrow night at seven I’ll pick you up from your place. Hannah gave me the address.” He turned and started walking down the hall but then paused and looked back at Hermione who was peering at him.

“Make sure you’re not too tired from work. We’ll be walking quite a bit.”

What the hell type of date was this man going to take her on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Anyone who would like to beta please just send me a message! Any and all feedback welcomed as well!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, I know it's a Dramione as I stated. It really is, I just felt that this chapter had to focus on Draco a little bit more. Hermione will come in, and they will have interaction though promise guys!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. It won't hurt my feelings i'm a big girl I promise.


End file.
